babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder
Sheridan and Delenn bring formal charges against the Centauri Republic, bringing the Centauri and the Alliance to the brink of war. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as President John Sheridan *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Tracy Scoggins as Captain Elizabeth Lochley *Stephen Furst as '''Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar Guest Starring *Thomas MacGreevy as Minister *Kim Strauss as Drazi Ambassador Co-Starring *Jonathan Chapman as Brakiri Ambassador Featuring *Vincent Deadrick, Jr. as Brakiri Cast Notes *Regular characters who appear in this episode are John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Lennier, Vir Cotto, Zack Allan, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. Summary Introduction John Sheridan and Delenn have a tough night on Babylon 5. Delenn cannot sleep, and Sheridan tries to get her to do so, but she cannot even answer. The next day, the Interstellar Alliance council board presented evidence that the Centauri Republic have been behind the devastating attacks on member worlds. Sheridan and Delenn promise all the ambassadors that they will support any action they agree on. Londo Mollari and Vir Cotto try to enter the chamber, but Zack Allan and a security team block them. Allan says simply that they will send for him when they are ready. Mollari is angry they would not allow him to rebut the evidence. Act I Stephen Franklin starts describing evidence that each world builds weapons with unique combinations of components, which can be found on dead bodies when the weapons are used. In the attacks, the weapons were identified as Centauri. Michael Garibaldi continued that attack patterns were consistent with Centauri training maneuvers, and, for more hard evidence, he showed the button found from the attack on himself personally on the Drazi homeworld, which Mollari himself verified came from a Centauri. He also said that after they kept Mollari out of the loop on their business, there were no further information leaks. He also verified that the one Centauri ship that was attacked was already slated to be scrapped. G'Kar came to Mollari to bring him to the council. He also insists to Mollari that he believes Mollari had his own suspicions as he was with him, and believes he does not know what the conspiracy is. At the council, Mollari dramatically declares the evidence to be circumstantial and half-true. Delenn then asks him to stay for the final piece of evidence, brought by Lennier. He enters the room and describes his mission and plays his video recording of the attack on the Brakiri. There is no doubt now, and even Mollari is stunned. He says he will need to speak with his government and Sheridan allows him, telling him that the Republic stands alone – all trade will cease and all ships boarded and turned back. Act II Mollari and Cotto are anxiously waiting their government's response. Mollari still cannot believe the accusations and must have a satisfactory response. Cotto admits that Centauri have fired on civilian targets before (the Narn), but Mollari declares that was war. Minister Cholini interrupts and confirms the Regent has seen the evidence and they believe it is a fraud. Mollari and Cotto refuse to believe Lennier had a part in a lie, so Cholini supposes the whole event was staged for his benefit by someone using Centauri ships. At the next council meeting, Mollari declares that position and declares the Republic is withdrawing from the ISA and does not recognize the blockade. Further, any attack on their vessels will be considered an act of war. He says he is leaving the station, and he leaves with Cotto. Cotto privately protests, but also wants to come with him, but Mollari wants him on B5 to still represent the Republic. G'Kar receives Delenn in his quarters to inform her he is going with Mollari. He still needs a bodyguard, since he does not know what his government is doing and, further, he may be the best hope of ending the conflict in the long term when he does find out. He booked the seat next to him and is making it a surprise. Delenn fears for him being alone on Centauri Prime, and G'Kar understands. He hands her the final chapters of his book for safe keeping. She also says it was an honor serving with him and he knows. Act III Sheridan asks Allan about Garibaldi, needing to see him. Allan finds him in his quarters and is easily tested when Allan reiterates that Sheridan has something important for him. He then makes a guess and throws him a ball to test his hand-eye coordination – he fails. He supposes he is drunk, and Garibaldi dismisses it angrily, saying he knows Allan had problems before B5, too. Allan dismisses Garibaldi's front he is putting on and insists he is his friend. Garibaldi asks for more time to figure things out instead of turning him in. Allan agrees. Sheridan briefs Garibaldi on the blockade and eventual conflict. Sheridan supposes that they will fire if they see member world since they think they can handle it, but not White Stars. He wants Garibaldi to go with them and relay their positions. Sheridan plans a maneuver to effectively keep the blockade, but Garibaldi thinks it is ugly. He, however, agrees. On Centauri Prime, Mollari and G'Kar enter the Royal Palace and meet Cholini. To Mollari's dismay, he is still not able to see the Regent. Cholini is also very dismissive to G'Kar, though G'Kar tries to bear it. The White Star 43 communicates vital information about Centauri movements to Garibaldi, but Garibaldi is passed out and does not answer. Soon, Centauri ships exit hyperspace and test the Alliance ships. They refuse to turn back and fire on the Alliance ships just as the White Star arrives on the scene. Act IV Sheridan and Delenn are woken up by the door – Allan informs him of the confrontation. Cotto is trying desperately to reach Mollari through Cholini, but Cholini politely says he cannot be reached, and they are fully aware of his situation. After Cotto gets cut off, Franklin arrives to get him to safety, as the other ambassadors will try to get revenge. They start to walk and are cornered by some Brakiri. With some quick thinking by Franklin, he subdues them and they get away. Meanwhile, the council chamber is tense. Garibaldi is explaining himself when the ambassadors arrive, demanding action. The arguing gets louder until Sheridan has had enough. He damns them for asking for the promise he made himself to keep the peace. He angrily supposes they want a war, which is what they have now. Act V On Centauri Prime, Mollari is woken up by Cholini, informing them of the confrontation and the declaration of hostilities. He also wants to imprison G'Kar, as he is still technically part of the ISA. Mollari fights it, but the Minister is insistent. Mollari finally reiterates that, where G'Kar goes, he goes. Surprisingly, he is imprisoned along with G'Kar. He admits he knows nothing anymore. Sheridan joins Delenn in meditation. Delenn is noting they are just molecules who have forgotten who they are, thinking they are each better than the other. And the flame on the candle in front reminds one that life is precious, unique, and gone forever once extinguished. Memorable Quotes DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 5 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. References External Link * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 5 episodes